Changes Beyond Belief
by Kuragari91
Summary: There's a new teacher that has come to Hogwarts, but the weird thing is that no one knows who this man is. Who can it be?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter or Van Helsing.

* * *

_

**Changes Beyond Belief**

If you think Harry Potter and his adventures are done, you're more than likely wrong. Harry might defeat Voldemort, or it might be the other way around; but who knows? Wait! I think I do! I may not be speaking under J.K. Rowling's terms, but I speak under my own in saying that there's more about to happen in the world of Harry Potter!

**Chapter 1: On the Platform**

"Harry! Ron! It's so great to see you two again!" Hermione squealed. It is their last year at Hogwarts, and all three of them were so excited to be at the top finally. Hermione hugged Harry and Ron.

"Wow! You've grown about, a half of an inch." Harry teased. Hermione has always wanted to be taller than those two goons, but Ron was the tallest so far.

"Oh, do shut up!" Hermione growled. She smiled right afterward and sat down next to Ron. Harry sat across from them in the compartment.

"So, how was summer?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron was annoying, and Ginny was cute, but it was pretty good." Harry responded.

"Don't listen to him…Ugh! How could you think Ginny cute?" Ron got off hand.

"Well, of course you wouldn't think her cute Ron; she's your sister." Hermione retorted. Ron just gave a disgusted look to Harry.

"How was your summer?" Harry asked.

"Uh…just the usual. Read and studied." Hermione countered.

"So, are there any new teachers this year?" Ron asked Hermione; she usually knew that answer. Actually, she knew the answer to everything.

"Well, there's a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but I don't know his name." Hermione replied. Ron gasped.

"_You _don't know something? Someone kill me now!" Ron laughed. Harry couldn't help but chuckle. Hermione just gave Ron a glare stare.

"So, what have you heard about him? It's a guy, right?" Harry asked.

"Yup. But, he's sort of not spoken of in anything. I haven't found anything out about him all summer. It's like he's from another country or world." Hermione answered; and that statement was correct. The train stopped and it was time to enter Hogwarts for their very last year, and the best it will be!


	2. Gossips of Prof Helsing

**Chapter 2: The Gossips of Professor Helsing**

Once in the common room, everyone was talking about the new teacher.

"Wow! I guess no one knows about him." Ron said to Harry and Hermione.

"It's too busy in here, let's go to the library." Hermione said. The library was her favorite place, except classrooms were too.

"I agree. Come on Ron." Harry said, following Hermione to the library. No one was there.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet." Harry sighed in delight.

"I just love it here!" Hermione said, smelling the air.

"I think we know." Ron commented. Hermione just ignored him.

"Do you think they have any information on him in here?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I don't think so. I checked with the library in Diagon Alley and they didn't even have anything on him." Hermione explained.

"How odd." Harry mumbled. Hermione went off and searched through books.

Ron did the same, but he only looked at books on the Cuddly Canons. Harry just looked at books, trying to find anything about their new teacher. It was getting late and they needed to get to the feast, so they left the library. Harry had found one book, but there was nothing about Professor Helsing.

The Great Hall was bustling with commotion. Professor Helsing's chair was empty. The sorting hat sorted new students, but Harry merely paid no attention. Right at the end of the feast, while everyone was finishing their food, McGonagall stood where Dumbledore once did. She was headmistress now. Harry missed Dumbledore greatly. He knew Dumbledore wanted him to finish school. Luckily, they hadn't shut down Hogwarts. Harry had full intentions on going after Voldemort after this year.

"Hello students! Welcome to Hogwarts! This will be a magnificent year for all! I know it feels odd without Professor Dumbledore, but we must go on, for his sake." McGonagall said. With the mention of Dumbledore, many students broke out in cries. Harry thought he saw a glint of tears in Hermione's eyes. Harry put his hand on her shoulder and smiled to her. She turned and smiled back. Ron was still stuffing his face.

"So, this year we will be competing for house cup. Is Gryffindor going to win again? Or is another house going to take the winning?" When she said Gryffindor, all Gryffindor's cheered, and all the other houses booed. But when she said something about other houses winning, all the other houses cheered. Not many Gryffindor's booed, because they knew that all the other houses had no chance.

"Okay! So let's have a great year! We have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but he is not present right now. He is Professor Helsing and would like it if you all welcome him into our school. Have a great year!" And the feast ended. Professor Helsing had not shown up. Harry was beginning to become suspicious of this new teacher.

"Who the hell is he?" Harry questioned. Ron and Hermione had been cuddling while Ginny sat on Harry's lap.

"No one knows. Seamus said that everyone is starting to get angry." Ginny exclaimed.

"When did you talk to Seamus?" Harry said with a hint of jealousy.

"I only talked to him Harry. You know I love you." Ginny said, kissing Harry. Harry had spent the summers at the Weasley's, and with that, he and Ginny had a lot of time together.

"I know. It's just all this crap." Harry said after they stopped snogging, that's what Ron called it, even though he didn't mind doing it himself.

"Don't worry. We'll see him tomorrow. Remember, I'm in your class." Ginny said in a sing-songy tone. Harry smiled and they kissed more.

That night, while the group, now with Ginny, went back to the library, there were so many gossips of Professor Helsing. Some said he was a vampire, others said he was a dwarf. Harry didn't believe any of them. He just thought Prof. Helsing was a regular old teacher, but boy was he wrong.

* * *

Please, please review! 


End file.
